dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Triceratops/Gallery
Triceratops-Reconstruction.jpg 1Triceratops.jpg 2004 gallery triceratops herd.jpg Markhallett triceratops.jpg Triceratops-horridus1.jpg Triceratops.jpg Triceratops3.jpg Triceratopsherd.jpg Triceratopsius.jpg Triceratopspic.jpg Triceratopsy.jpg Triceratops With Lightening.jpg Triceratops_1.png|Primeval Triceratops DinoRevTrike.jpg|Dinosaur Revolution Triceratops Evolution_Triceratops.png|Triceratops from Ray Harryhausen's Film project Evolution 1MBCTrike.png|1 Million B.C. Triceratops TAKDTrike.jpg|Truth About Killer Dinosaurs Triceratops Triceratops12.jpg Triceratops-xl.jpg Triceratops_big.jpg|Prehistoric Park Triceratops When-dinosaurs-roamed-america-t-rex-vs-a-herd-of-triceratops.jpg|When Dinosaurs Roamed America Triceratops Dinosaurs_Decoded-04.jpg|Dinosaurs Decoded Triceratops Exhibits_triceratops-cliff_triceratops-solo.jpg|Triceratops skeleton T.rex&TrikeModel.jpg Dinosaur'sDayRexvsTrike.jpg Tyrannosaurus triceratops1.jpg RexvsTrikeCOTD.jpg Triceratops_wwd.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Dead Triceratops image_exp_dino099.jpg Img103.jpg Triceratops1.jpg Triceratops pic.gif Triceratops.gif Triceratopsini.jpg Triceratops-with-quills.jpg Triceratops (1).jpg|Triceratops in Jurassic Park. TriceratopsTLW.jpg|The Lost World: Jurassic Park Triceratops Triceratops_JP_concept.jpg Mother_and_Baby_Triceratops.jpg|Jurassic Park Video Game Triceratops Brawlasaur Triceratops.png|Brawlasaur Triceratops from Jurassic World: The Game MMPR_Triceratops_Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Dinozord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (aka Guardian Beast Triceratops from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Prdt-zd-tricera.gif|Tricera Zord from [[Power Rangers Dino Thunder]] (aka Bakuryuu Triceratops from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) Zyudenryu_5_Dricera.png|Tricera Zord from Power Rangers Dino Charge (aka Zyudenryu Dricera from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) Triceratops dk.jpg|Triceratops in Dinosaur King. Chomp.gif Dinosaur img01.png|Tricera from Fossil Fighters Frontier Ar-card_triceratops.png Triceratops vs Triceraton.png|A Triceratops and a Triceraton from Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past File:Woog.png IMG 1469.JPG Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg IMG 1491.JPG IMG 1404.JPG IMG 1398.JPG IMG 1410.JPG IMG 1401.JPG We're Back Deleted scene Woog and Bleeb.jpg IMG 1490.JPG We're_Back_coloring_page_10.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Woog 3.png Woog model sheet.jpg We're Back Official Model Sheet Woog 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Woog 1.png Triceratopo di Fantasia.JPG|Fantasia Triceratops TRiceratops_Fantasia.png|Triceratops in Fantasia. DxHpWsoX0AELdQQ.jpg New York World's Fair Magic Skyway Concept Sketch Triceratops.jpg Tumblr ne4ex9xLYl1s5ptf3o2 1280.jpg Toy-story-3-trixie.jpg|Trixie, a triceratops toy in Toy Story. The Good Dinosaur Mary Alice the Triceratops.jpg 3068866.jpg 14522.png Imago62443633h.jpg Raven-sized-aquilops-americanus-identified-as-oldest-horned-dinosaur-in-north-america.png 1901_Charlesknight_triceratops.jpg Triceratops_profile_o9rbze.jpg DSCN2202.jpg 25139907.jpg Triceratron.jpg triceratopsNest.jpg Triceratops Animal Kaiser Card.jpg|Triceratops in Animal Kaiser series Triceratops Skeleton - National Museum of Natural History (14611729991)a.jpg LA-Triceratops mount-2.jpg hatcher_tempdisplay.jpg triceratops_1963.jpg img_0016.jpg Triceratops by IsisMasshiro 6a15.jpg Triceratops Creek.jpg Zt2 Triceratops.jpg Triceratops by hitoshiariga-d4d6oxu.jpg 5. ceratopsians.jpg 2c7kyW9.jpg 27e1a7a70da5350fcaf416989e1513dd original.png Week_36_Jake_Trike_MF.jpg|Female (left) and male (right) Triceratops sexual dimorphism in Saurian Papo Triceratops.jpg Dinoland05.jpg Triceratops 1910.jpg Stlouis modelstegtric.png Hatcher sundaystar.jpg Exmonst 30s.jpg Amnhtriceratops 1959.jpg ID no 23081.jpg Uncle Beazley 1976.jpg S Dillon Ripley & Uncle Beazley.jpg Children play on the National Mall, Washington, D C 14523v.jpg NMNH fossil halls, circa 1963 2.png Sf10.jpg|An incorrect outdated Triceratops from the card game Dinosaurs Attack. Sb10.jpg Triceratops by zdenek burian 1955.jpg Looking At Triceratops.jpg 17434767 10208667836712927 8249383612345970071 o.jpg Prehistoric gardens Triceratops.jpg Dworld Triceratops.jpg Morbidinos-Goloso.jpg Triceratops-skeleton.jpg Triceratops-jurassic-park.jpg|Jurassic Park (film) Sick Triceratops. Sharp smithsonian1920 triceratops.jpg Large illustratedlondonnews triceratops.jpg Gilmoretriceratopsmodel.jpg Tumblr n0gxyjF3aQ1sdzmuoo1 1280.jpg Colbertcretaceous1958.jpg Triceratops.png|Triceratops in Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs The American journal of science (1905) (18152251295).jpg Triceratops prorsus front.jpg Triceratops prorsus side.jpg Geology (1907) (14589760728).jpg Triceratops skeleton National Museum.jpg Triceratops brevicornus skull side.jpg Triceratops 1905..png The dinosaur book - the ruling reptiles and their relatives (1945) (20335738783).jpg The dinosaur book - the ruling reptiles and their relatives (1945) (20946976622).jpg 7790347832 28815f58bd o.jpg 5824488831 8ccbc9b4f4 o.jpg Prehistoric Gardens dino.jpg Dinosaur-Park3-382x1000.jpg Hallett-Triceratops-herd-1000x708.jpg IMG 3060 zpsvrfbuymo.png IMG 3046 zpsmnvmf65f.png B43eadfaed3546244aee92bb9836326d.jpg Triceratops-chaseb.jpg Dinosaurs-in-the-round-cover-b.jpg Lookandlearn.com-M089420.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A831970.jpg Triceratops Carnegie Collection by Safari ltd.jpg Triceratops Jurassic Park by Kenner.jpg Tricero.png Tricer-dinovolved.png Triceratops carnegie version2 1.jpg Trike the Triceratops.gif PLAYMOBIL Explorer and Triceratops with Baby.jpg Triceratops026.jpg Tumblr mp73hvVy1p1rmeji6o1 r4 1280.jpg Tumblr mkyv9jv9oU1rmeji6o1 r1 1280.jpg 45810808.jpg 37167.jpg 37167b.jpg Safari Ltd Triceratops.jpg Tumblr_nuomwwUfz61uuxhjio5_1280.png|Triceratons, an anthropomorphic triceratops-like alien race in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Triceratops (Ice Age).jpg|Triceratops in Ice Age. Triceratops (Dinosaur Train).png|Triceratops in Dinosaur Train. triceratops_en_US.jpg Cera's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Cera, an young triceratops in The Land Before Time. Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Topsy, a triceratops in The Land Before Time. Tria_TV_series.png|Tria, a triceratops in The Land Before Time. Pellucidar2.png|Triceratops in The Legend of Tarzan TV series. Spike the Triceratops.jpg Triceratops1-700x482.jpg Triceratops by Sameerprehistorica-d5v8xsc.jpg Prehistoric porky triceratops.jpg|A incorrect and outdated Triceratops. Triceratops ontogeny.jpg Tumblr ornz22vNdl1wnafpuo1 1280.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex nanotyrannus lancensis by abelov2014-d9jvsna.jpg|Triceratops skeleton on the left side. Triceratops horribus leptoceratops gracilis by abelov2014-da328b1.jpg Hell Creek dinosaurs and pterosaurs by durbed.jpg Hell creek fauna updated by paleoguy-d9fa7w2.jpg ImagesCAQH7X8X.jpg Triceratops at field.jpg Tyrannosaurus-and-triceratops-on-name-a-saurus-cutscene.jpg|Triceratops, appears as who was being chased by the Tyrannosaurus in cutscene from Name-A-Saurus in 3D-Dinosaur Adventure. 8076-050-2C3B2CCD.jpg Triceratops horridus by ilyayungin1991-dbsxkze.jpg Dinosaur asset files the triceratops by taliesaurus-dbnlp5e.jpg Biggreenrabbit-dinosaursong10.jpg 20170918_194405000_iOS.jpg 20170918_194422000_iOS.jpg Triceratops prorsus (Copperback).png|Triceratops prorsus (Copperback) from Prehistoric Kingdom Triceratops prorsus (Crimson Frill).png|Triceratops prorsus (Crimson Frill) from Prehistoric Kingdom Triceratops prorsus (Evergreen).png|Triceratops prorsus (Evergreen) from Prehistoric Kingdom The Horned Dinosaur.jpg Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-3.png 35040b.jpg 35040.jpg Trixie NATM.png Baby bop the Green Triceratops.png|Baby bop from Barney and Friends Land before time animated moviebook - Triceratops.jpeg VP121 - Triceratops and Young.jpg Tumblr oby4zstkrg1u3vseto1 1280.jpg|A oudated Triceratops & outdated T.Rex test shot in The Lost World (1925 film) 2d5af1d0cfcf9dd976ce0532c13c805e--volcanoes-dinosaurs.jpg|Triceratops & T.Rex Witnesses the volcano erupting in The Animal World Tumblr p240boP9kx1sv4558o1 1280.jpg Triceratops-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Triceratops Roarivores.jpg Tumblr obgydapjhP1ubtghao1 r1 1280.jpg IMG_20180607_113941169.jpg|Triceratops at Ocean City Maryland's Old Pro Golf Triceratops head by lordstevie-dc8jsco.png Triceratops-boraszoo.jpeg AsrOcLq.jpg maurizio-morosan-triceratopsh1.jpg maurizio-morosan-triceratopsh2.jpg maurizio-morosan-triceratopsp1.jpg maurizio-morosan-triceratopsp2.jpg Xd4X7Va.png ec9JYn4.jpg UKzE7Uv.jpg FXfOuFs.jpg Triceratops Invicta.jpeg C33EEF50-99D3-4D13-BDE8-0404C9C27BA2.png triceratops-herd.jpg masonthetrex 018.PNG triceratops-size.jpg 20190328_214033.jpg|Triceratops also known as a EathWalker in Star Fox Adventures. Masonthetrex 255.PNG Masonthetrex 254.PNG 0030.png Triceramon_b.jpg|Triceramon a Ticeratops Digimon. 20190416_141718.png|A financial Triceratops species called Baby Cerasaurus in Yugioh. 20190416_141856.jpg|A financial Triceratops species called Cerasaurus. PH1214-Cards-Cerasaurus_Mount-Website.jpg|Cerasaurus a fictional species of Triceratops. 20190418 191934.jpg|Spike the Triceratops, Spot the Coelophysis and Emily the Brontosaurus from The Land of The Lost. 20190420_135629.png 930px-Human-triceratops_size_comparison.svg.png Human-triceratops_size_comparison.png Masonthetrex 164.PNG Masonthetrex 204.PNG 20190420_190621.jpg Reptar 2010 Triceratops.png|Triceratops in Rugrats Maxresdefault - 2019-04-25T191547.939.jpg F6D439B2-A4EB-4228-A97A-31F266DD83EB.png trike.png triceratops 1.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg|Skull in a glass case. Screenshot 2019-05-06 at 12.39.10 AM.png|Magic School Bus Triceratops William Stout - Triceratops Illustration Original Art (2006).jpg Triceratops by mdwyer5 dd1eu0x.png 61A343BE-1195-4161-8D17-FF1ED0F51923.jpeg 92A3B252-C3B3-4A64-8E90-44D4B8A55C22.jpeg 14FC1EE6-253A-4B52-B84D-586AD66EEA92.jpeg 6AED7003-D501-4011-B4FD-54A3BA56B68A.jpeg BABB06EE-6C5B-4997-B227-1062995AD72F.jpeg 979493B1-2459-4020-916C-10B4ED43AFB8.jpeg D58294BC-8D7B-4857-BB81-5EA7BBCF8AB0.jpeg Earda au hell creek by troyodon dbmay4a.png Ceratopsians by kevinlaboratory dcyw51t.png 4 dinosaurs in dexter s house by kevinlaboratory dbzdxbi.png The-animal-world-dinos-pic-12.jpg|A Triceratops fighting a outdated Tyrannosaurus in The Animal World Giphy (1).gif 62882682 1056479287874304 4802518905811632128 n.jpg LTTF01.jpg|Tric vs Cerato in The Land That Time Forgot. caprona_triceratops_and_styracosaurus_by_adiraiju_dbp04sf.jpg Riding through the jungle by tyrannoninja dbyz9ov.jpg 1286402437.gaueko mammotvsdino.png Triceratops0225c.jpg Tiny-2.png|Tiny the young & sweet Triceratops in Gigantosaurus. Screenshot 2019-07-06-20-51-52.png|Triceratops in PBS The Dinosaurs! Screenshot 2019-07-11-10-16-10.png|A couple of Triceratops in PBS The Dinosaurs! “The Death of the Dinosaurs”. Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-55-14.png|A herd of Triceratops in PBS The Dinosaurs! “Flesh on the Bones”. Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-00.png|The herd is being watched by a mother T.Rex in PBS The Dinosaurs! “Flesh on the Bones”. Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-05.png 801C75D9-84B0-48EE-B698-BA83820EA8F5.png|A lone Triceratops facing the mother T.Rex in PBS The Dinosaurs! “Flesh on the Bones”. 1-KRtJ-01-OnKongIsland.jpg Triceratops by isismasshiro dcqjgw.jpg Dinosaur challenge 5 by isismasshiro d8gv8is.png The isle carebearing by isismasshiro dc5upd3.png Gigantosaurus e6 tray by giuseppedirosso ddcn3lt.jpg|Tray The Triceratops “Tiny’s Older Brother” In Gigantosaurus. One-Million-Years-Harryhausen2.png 1487079760 4.jpg One million year bc lbt style by animedalek1 dc6yzrd.jpg One million years b c 1966 art 3 by hryapmish dc654bw.jpg Ceratosaurus and triceratopc in the city by hryapmish dc85mtq.jpg COTE Triceratops.JPG ABLqHpftTq4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-11h04m38s27.png 22657-bikini-girls-06.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-18-10-21-04.png|Triceratops from an animated Documentary. “Used Stock Footage In Really Wild Animals”. Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-23-47.png|Triceratops bottom right from an animated Documentary. “Used Stock Footage In Really Wild Animals”. Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-23-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-03.png Images (96).jpg Screenshot_2019-08-15-15-43-35.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-15-44-00.png Screenshot_2019-08-18-22-52-51.png depositphotos_31903915-stock-photo-cretaceous-swamp.jpg dinosaur-images-127-resize.jpg 3qdjtpj85qvy.png Lovable Triceratops Family.jpg Et.jpg Er.jpg 30 day dinosaur challenge 2 by justisaurus d6zlnfl.jpg Wwd end of an era by rickraptor105 d7zwoap.jpg A-triceratops-ankylosaurus-mark-stevenson.jpg Dino6.jpg x1080-K1n.jpg dbnzild-892d46ec-a9b4-449d-ac2d-49b766da103d.png Sue sht39 2k l-1024x576.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-07-22-17-41.png Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-44-06.png Triceritops.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-23-12-21-15.png paraworld___triceratops_by_kanshinx3_dcnxoe5.png Wildlife park 3 triceratops 02 by kanshinx3 ddfbdt9.jpg Morphox Dino Explosion.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-30-08-46-06.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-28-12.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-28-52.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-30-05.png 61w06gkNJUL._SX425_.jpg Jurassic Park 8 books.jpg.png Dinosaurs on a city panic.jpg.png Dinosaurs on a parade.jpg.png Dinosaurs heading to Hollywood.jpg.png Screenshot_2019-11-20-23-27-25-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-20-23-28-27-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-20-23-29-04.png Screenshot_2019-11-20-23-47-38.png Screenshot_2019-11-20-23-47-59.png Screenshot_2019-11-23-23-41-20-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-23-23-41-27-1.png 079603DA-EB33-4E90-A094-17A0FD0019D8.png Gray Morrow and Al Williamson The World Around Us The Illustrated Story of Prehistoric Animals 2.jpg|Bottom left. 181FA996-FA00-4FD0-A2C1-F4DE680A888D.png Triceratops (Dinosaur Library Series).jpg Screenshot 2019-11-29-22-26-47-1.png B7E334AC-C70C-47B6-9D0E-51A5471A0A5F.jpeg 529635_444647582223172_97171314_n.jpg 17109588252 9ffed6a1f5 o.jpg How big is your favorite dinosaur by scotthartman d629bx4-fullview.jpg 4AF82F25-122D-4529-8F82-8953B16973F2.jpeg Woog original wild dinosaur form.jpg.png ENdnaT5XsAAgCys.jpg|Early Head & neck Concept for Disney’s DINOSAUR by William Stout. 1st section level upper middle. Super-book-of-dinosaurs-12-13.jpg 20200122 214824.jpg 498B0E7B-E73F-4329-9EB4-BBF71BC86953.png|A T.Rex vs a male Triceratops in the 1977 Animated Feature Journey to the center of the Earth. ddqbsa1-59d7347e-e682-4de7-9a0c-6c3fa5bd823c.png Ddqmag0-f22d1ba5-828c-44a2-b193-357be2c566df.png Prov755.jpg Prov754.jpg Scan174623177.jpg Rileys Adventures Triceratops.jpg Category:Galleries